More Than I Bargained For
by gtswithabullhammer
Summary: -formerly Can't I Have Them Both?-Mara Grayson is the newest diva. What happens when she falls in love with one of her co-workers and catches the attention of another? CM Punk/OC with some John Cena AJ Lee mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the wrestlers/divas mentioned in this story. I also do not own the OC.**_

_****A/N: So here is a new story. It is a request from DivaliciousDooL, she gave me the OC and the idea for the story, so I hope you like it._

Mara Skye Grayson is the newest WWE Diva. She is currently 25 years old and stands at 5ft8, dark brunette hair that is just past her shoulders, black eyes, light skinned, small nose and cute lips. She has three tattoos, a small feather on her right wrist, a butterfly in the middle of her upper back and a music note behind her right ear.

She still couldn't believe she was going to be living her dream. She has dreamed of becoming a Diva sense she was a little girl and watched her first match when she was 5 years old. She wasn't quite ready for the ring, but she knew she was getting one of the wrestlers to help her train, she just didn't know who.

Mara is currently walking through the arena that Raw is being held in. She is in search of Vince McMahon's office. When she finally finds it she takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Come in." she heard the familiar deep gruff voice call.

"Hello Mr. McMahon. I'm Mara Grayson." She said with a smile and stuck her hand out.

"Yes, it's great to finally meet you Mara. Please have a seat."

Mara sat down across from Vince, "Mr. McMahon, thank you so much for the opportunity to wrestle for this amazing company."

"I've seen some of your matches and I gotta say, I'm impressed. You have to have a bit more training. Which is why you will be trained by one of our veteran wrestlers."

"I'm so excited."

Just then John Cena walked through the door, "Vince, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, John, good. This is Mara Grayson; she is the one you will be training. Mara, this is John Cena, your trainer."

Mara stood up and shook John's hand, "It's so great to meet you. I am a huge fan."

John smirked, "It's good to meet you, too. Let's get going." He looked at Vince, "We'll see you later."

"Bye Mr. McMahon." Mara said smiling before following John out the door. "So, when do we start training?" she asked as they walk towards John's locker room.

"I'm busy today, so I was thinking tomorrow." John said as he opened his locker room door and allowing Mara to enter first.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you have a travel partner yet?" John asked as they sat on the benches.

"Not yet. I hope to make quick friends with one of the divas."

John nodded in understanding, "Well, I have a private bus. Sense I'm helping you train and stuff it might be a good idea to be in the same place at the same time. So, if you want, you can travel with me."

"Wow, great. Thank you." She gave John a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, that was very forward of me."

John just waved it off, "That's ok. It's your first day, you're just excited." He got up and started getting his gear out, "So, after the show we'll go to my bus and get ready to go out to eat for a late dinner."

"Sounds good."

"I have to get ready to shoot some backstage segments then practice my match with Heath Slater. Feel free to explore the arena. Just be careful of Punk, he's a world class prick."

Mara nodded her head, "Alright, have fun with your segment. I'll see you in a little bit." She hopped out of the locker room and started exploring.

Mara isn't paying attention to where she is going and bumps into someone which caused both of them to fall.

"Watch it." They shouted.

Mara looked up and was about to give them a piece of her mind until she saw who it was.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Who did Mara bump into? Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Sorry I removed this chapter before, I realized I didn't make any corrections and it was the unfinished file. Anyway, here is the correct chapter. Sorry for yet another short chapter. I promise the chapters will get longer, I have plenty of ideas for this story and plenty of drama._

Mara looked up at the person as they stood up, "I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Mara Grayson, right?" the person asked. They shook hands and Mara nodded, "AJ Lee, your boss."

Mara dramatically put her hand to her mouth and gasped, "Oh my God, you're the boss? I had no idea sense I never watch the show."

AJ laughed then got serious, "I suggest you stay out of my way. I can't fire you, but I do have the power to make your life a living hell."

"That is crazy. You are going to do nothing…."

"What did you just call me?"

Mara looked down and muttered, "Oh boy." She looked back at AJ, "I called you NOTHING. You need to learn that when people use to word crazy, that doesn't always mean they are talking about you. You're just paranoid."

AJ smiled before drawing her hand back and slapping the taste out of Mara's mouth.

Before she could think, Mara slapped AJ back and a fight between the two broke out.

John had just got done getting ready to practice his match when he heard screaming coming from down the hall. He ran to the noise and was shocked to see Mara and AJ going at it. "Mara, AJ, stop it." He tried pulling them apart but it did no good, "Somebody help!" he yelled.

Phil Brooks was walking down the hall when he heard John yell for help and that is when he heard two women screaming, he raced down the hall towards the noise and that is when he found John trying to pry the two fighting women apart. "What is going on?"

John rolled his eyes, "Don't just stand there. Help me pull them apart."

Phil walked over to the group and pulled AJ away, "I'll ask again. What is going on?" he asked as he held AJ so she wouldn't attack Mara again.

Mara huffed, "She slapped me and I think it was because I called her paranoid."

AJ rolled her eyes, "I slapped her because she was being a bitch to me."

"I know I am a bitch, but at least I'm not a crazy psycho bitch." Mara stated.

AJ tried lunging at her but Phil stopped her and pulled her down the hall yelling at her the whole way to her office.

John set Mara on her feet and gave her a stern look, "Why are you already causing trouble? And on your fist day?"

"I accidentally bumped into her and she started yelling at me."

John sighed, "I have to practice for my match. Try not to get into any more trouble."

Mara smirked, "I can't make any promises. How about I come watch you? I can't get into trouble that way."

John shrugged, "If you really want to."

Later on that evening, after the show, John and Mara are on his bus getting ready to go to a late dinner.

Mara is in the bathroom getting dressed when there is a knock on the door, "You almost ready?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm just about done."

When the door opened, John's jaw dropped open, "Wow, you look gorgeous."

Mara blushed, "Thank you." She was wearing some dark wash jeans, a light pink babydoll shirt and high heels.

"You ready to go?"

Mara nodded and they head out the door.

After driving around for a while, the only place they found open was a little diner. "Sorry we couldn't find something else." John said as they looked over their menus.

"This place is fine. I actually love diners. They're cozy."

John smiled, "Most girls would complain."

"You'll find I'm not like most girls." She said in a bit of a flirty tone.

They continued to talk until their food came and ate in a comfortable silence with a few words exchanged every now and then.

When they got back to the bus, they changed into their pajamas and relaxed before they had to wake up early to get to the next city.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._

_One more thing, I hope that everyone in the North stay safe during Hurricane Sandy. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

It's been a month sense the incident with AJ and Mara hasn't heard a peep out of her sense.

She has been training very hard with John. He has told her she has improved greatly sense they started. They have also gotten to know each other very well.

One evening, they were on the bus heading to where the next show would be. They were relaxing on the couch, Mara had wine and John had beer and they were talking.

"I'm proud of you. You are doing phenomenal in your training."

"I have a great teacher."

John had his arm around Mara's shoulders and her head was on his. They looked at each other; John moved in to kiss her. Mara quickly moved away.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." Before John could say anything, Mara shot off to her bunk and closed the curtain.

John sighed and ran his hands over his face. He couldn't believe he tried to kiss her. Sure, she was a very attractive woman, but he had to be professional, he couldn't let his emotions or lust get in the way.

After getting in her bunk, Mara closed the curtains and sighed, "I cannot get involved with him; I cannot get involved with him." She whispered to herself.

By the time Mara and John woke up the next morning, they were in the next city Raw had a show in which was Seattle, Washington.

John walked to the kitchen section of the bus and found Mara cooking. "Morning." He said getting coffee.

"Morning. Want breakfast?"

"Sure. Thanks." He sat at the table and waited for Mara.

She walked over to the table with two plates of eggs, bacon and toast. She walked to the fridge and got a carton of orange juice out and a cup out of the cupboard, "Juice."

John nodded his head, "Thanks."

After a very awkward breakfast, John offered to clean the dishes while Mara got ready. While getting ready, Mara thought about something and she needed to know something.

"John, I want to do something" she said as she walked up to him.

John looked at Mara, "Ok. But it can't take too long. I have a show to do tonight. What do you want to do?"

Mara took a deep breath, "Kiss you."

John was taken aback, "What?"

"Last night, when we almost kissed, it got me thinking. I want to make sure if we have feelings for each other, or if it's just lust."

"Is that a good idea?"

Mara shrugged, "I don't know. But I have got to know. Please, John? Don't you want to know, too?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay."

Mara and John moved closer together. He gently cupped her face with his hands and gently put his lips on hers for a kiss. When they parted they looked in each other's eyes.

"So, did you feel anything?" John asked.

"No. Did you?"

John shook his head, "No, I guess it was just lust."

The rest of the day was carried on like normal. Mara really hoped there was no more awkwardness between herself and John.

As she is walking around backstage, Mara bumps into someone, "Sorry." They say at the same time.

Mara looked up to the most beautiful hazel eyes and smiled, "Hi. I'm Mara."

"I'm Phil, but everyone calls me Punk. I don't know if AJ ever apologized for being a bitch, but I'll apologize for her."

Mara just smiled, "That's really nice of you, but you don't need to apologize for her."

"True. How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah. What do you say?"

Mara smiled, "I would love to. I'm staying on John Cena's bus"

Phil inwardly cringed, "How about you just meet me in my locker room after the show and we'll go from there."

"I like that idea much better. So, I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"See you then."

Phil walked off, both him and Mara unaware of the person watching them in the dark corner of the arena.

When Mara told John about her date with Phil and all he did was ignore her for the rest of the night and most of the next day. The only time he talked to her was when he was helping her train.

The next night, Mara is sitting in front of a monitor watching a match between John Cena and CM Punk. She didn't know who she wanted to win.

She is just watching the match and minding her own business when someone sat beside her. She looked over and rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

AJ Lee just smiled sweetly, "I just really want to apologize for what happened when we first met. I was out of line."

"Thank you for apologizing."

AJ continued smiling at Mara, "I hope we can be friends."

"Um… okay."

"Great." AJ hugged Mara then got up and skipped off.

Mara rolled her eyes and continued watching the match.

After the match Phil got backstage first, "Hey." He smiled when he found Mara, "I don't have anything else going on tonight, so I'll get ready then we can head off."

"Okay. I'll meet you at your locker room in, let's say 10 minutes?"

"I'll see you then."

When John finally walked through the curtain Mara walked up to him, "John, don't forget I'll be in late tonight."

John sighed, "You need to pack a bag. I'll be gone by the time your date ends."

Mara frowned, "You're leaving without me?"

"I have a signing early in the morning in the next city."

Mara huffed, "It only takes two and a half hours to get to the next city. You can't wait for me to get back?"

"No. You can get a ride with your new boyfriend."

Mara fought tears as John walked away. She hurried to the bus and packed an overnight bag.

By the time Mara got back to Phil's locker room she was a few minutes late. She knocked on the door and heard someone yell to come in, "Sorry I'm late. John is leaving without me tonight so I had to pack a bag."

"Why is he leaving without you?" Phil asked.

"His excuse is that he has a signing early in the morning in the next city."

"That sounds like bull to me. But whatever. Do you have a ride?"

"No, I guess I need to find someone." She said, hoping Phil would offer.

"You can ride with me."

Mara smiled, "Thank you."

They head out the door for their date.

Meanwhile, later after the show, John is relaxing on his bus waiting for the driver to come when there is a knock on the door. When he opens the door he is surprised to see who is on the other side, "We need to talk."

_A/N 2: What did you think? Who do you think wants to talk to John? Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are always greatly appreciated._

John just stared at AJ Lee, "Can it wait? I'm about to leave."

AJ smiled, "I can ride with you. I'm sure celeste won't mind riding alone."

John sighed, "Fine."

"Great. I'll be right back, I gotta get my bags and tell Celeste where I'm gonna be."

A few minutes later, AJ is on the bus and they are heading down the road.

Phil and Mara just sat down at a table at a nice Italian restaurant and looked over their menus, "Get anything you want." Phil told her.

"This place is really expensive."

"It's fine. I didn't want out first date to be at some crappy diner."

"This is really nice, I do love Italian, but I would have been fine going to a crappy diner, too. I much prefer burgers."

Phil was really starting to like this girl, "I'll remember that for next time. I don't know why I felt the need to bring you here."

Mara smiled, "It's really sweet."

AJ sat on the couch beside John, "What is so important that you had to ruin my time alone?" he asked annoyed.

"You want Mara, right?"

"Yes I do. She doesn't want me, though."

"You're gonna have to make her want you. I want Phil just as much as you want Mara. With her in the picture, he won't look at me, same thing with you."

John turned his body towards AJ, "I don't know how to make her want me. We kissed a few days ago and she felt nothing."

AJ just smiled sweetly at John, "I have a couple of ideas we can do. The first one, I know will fail, but it will lead into the second plan. Call it women's intuition, I know she wants you. She just doesn't want to admit it."

John sighed, "What are your ideas?"

Phil and Mara just got on his bus. "I had a great time tonight." She said as they sat on the couch.

"I did, too." Phil said as the bus driver came on and started to the next city.

"So, what now? Where do we go from here?" Mara asked.

"I would like to continue dating and see where it leads."

Mara smiled softly, "I would like that." She yawned, "Where is your bathroom so I can get ready for bed?"

Phil pointed at a door, "Right there."

"I won't take long."

Phil watched her walk away with a smile on his face. Soon he would be calling her his girlfriend.

A week later, Mara and John are in the ring working on some moves. "Alright, I'm going to show you how to do a body slam. Then I want you to do it to me."

Mara was getting frustrated. John kept showing her how to do moves she already knew how to do, "John, I already know how to do that. Why do you keep showing me stuff I already know?"

"Because if you don't do them properly, you'll not only hurt your opponent but you'll possibly hurt yourself. Now stop arguing and get over here."

Rolling her eyes, Mara walked over to John and waited, "Fine."

"When I wrap my arms around you, you need to jump into the move so that your opponent isn't lifting dead weight."

John wrapped his arms around Mara the way they were supposed to. When John started lifting her, she jumped and he slammed her to the mat and falling on top of her in the process and they looked in each other's eyes, "John…"

Before anything else could be said, John lowered his lips to hers. Mara kissed him back before realizing what was going on and pushed him off her, "John, stop it. Why did you kiss me?"

John sighed, "I was..."

"I don't want to hear it. Stay away from me. I'll find someone else to help me train. I'm sure Phil wouldn't mind." She slid out of the ring and headed up the ramp before hearing someone yelling.

Phil came marching down the ramp, past Mara and got in the ring, "What the hell do you think you are doing Cena?"

"This doesn't concern you, Punk."

By this time Mara is back in the ring, "Guys, please don't fight."

"It does concern me when you kiss my girlfriend." Phil punched John straight in the jaw, "Stay… away… from… Mara." He said slowly.

Mara grabbed Phil's arm, "Please, let's go."

Phil looked at Mara before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the ring and to the back. When they got to his locker room, Mara waited for him to blow up.

John made his way to the trainers to get ice for his jaw. He really hoped Mara and Phil weren't together, it would make things more difficult, but he had a feeling they were.

AJ was in her office where there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

John walked in, "We have a big problem."

AJ looked up at John, "What happened?" she asked when she noticed the bag of ice John was holding to his jaw.

"Phil punched me for kissing Mara. He called her his girlfriend."

AJ sighed, "I'm doing my part by wearing these clothes around Phil and flirting and touching him every chance I get. Let's move on to part two of our plan. Let's keep planning and in a couple of weeks, we'll put the plan in motion."

John ran his hands over his face, "Fine. I'll meet you on my bus after the show."

Phil is pacing around his locker room, "Why did he kiss you?"

"I don't know. I didn't let him explain. But Phil, he isn't the one I want." She got up and stood in the way of his pacing. "I'm perfectly happy with the man I have."

"Don't sweet talk me out of my bad mood." Phil said as his bad mood is slowly wearing off. "What are you going to do about your training? I don't want you around him."

"I told him that I didn't want him training me, that I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing it."

"Of course I don't mind. You'll be a better wrestler. Hell, if we get a storyline together and I'm still Champ and you win the Diva's Championship we'll be the most powerful couple in the WWE."

"We will be even if we don't have a storyline together"

Phil sighed, "Dammit, I can't stay mad when I'm around you." He kissed Mara's forehead.

Mara laughed, "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Before they walk out of the locker room hand in hand.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. This is a little later than I hoped, but here is the next chapter._

A couple of weeks later, Mara and Phil are on his bus trying to get their day started. Phil noticed Mara was a little stiff. "Babe, are you ok?" he asked as he walked up behind her.

"I'm fine, just sore."

Phil smirked, "I wonder why?" he kissed her neck.

Mara rolled her eyes, "It has a little to do with last night, but mainly because of working out and training so hard."

Phil gently turned Mara around to face him, "You have been working so hard these past couple of weeks. We'll do a light workout today and we'll be done."

When they were done getting ready, they head to the nearest gym and began their workout. Mara spent most of her time on the treadmill while Phil used weights.

Later on, at the arena, AJ and John are in her office. "Do you want to go over the plan one more time?" she asked.

John sighed, "I guess."

"We pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I have seen the way Mara looks at you. She'll get jealous and in time she'll break up with Phil to be with you. We'll do this as long as it takes."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"You worry too much. Trust me. Girls want what they can't have. If she thinks we're dating she'll want you even more, which will ruin her relationship with Phil. We'll have to work extra hard. Last night when I was heading to your bus, I walked past Phil's and I heard them having sex. It's going to be harder to break them up now that they are physical."

"You sound so sure of that. If this plan of yours ruins my career, I'm taking you down with me." He got up and walked out of the office.

Phil and Mara walk hand in hand into the arena. "How about I get dressed then we can get something from catering?" Phil suggested.

"Sounds good."

"They are here. I just heard they'll be in catering in a little bit." AJ said as she busted in John's locker room.

"Ok AJ, calm down."

"I'm sorry. I just can't wait to see the look on their faces."

After Phil got dressed in his ring attire, he and Mara went to the catering area to get something to eat. When they got there, they got plates got some grilled vegetables then got some bottled water. They weren't planning on eating much sense they were going out to eat with a group after the show.

"So, next week we'll be in Chicago. I would love for you to meet my friend Colt and meet my family." Phil said as they sat at a table away from everyone.

Mara smiled, "You want me to meet your family and friends?"

"Of course. I already told them about you and they can't wait to meet you."

Mara wasn't sure about meeting his friends and family, but she had to do it sometime, "Great. I can't wait to meet them." Just then, she noticed John and AJ walking in holding hands, "When did that happen?"

Phil looked over to where his girlfriend was looking, "I have no idea."

"Hey guys." AJ said as her and John walked up to the couple.

"Hey." Mara responded, just not as chipper.

"So, are you guys going out to eat with everyone tonight?" AJ asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, we are." Phil answered.

AJ smiled brightly, "Great. We'll be there too. Now that John and I are together, maybe we can go on a double date sometime."

By the look on Mara's face Phil knew he had to say something so he quickly responded, "We'll have to see what our schedule is like." He watched them walk away and turned to his girlfriend, "I know you don't want to go out with them. I also know you want to give her a piece of your mind, but stay calm. You can't go running your mouth at her."

"I know, Phil. She just really gets to me. And why is John with her? She doesn't deserve a nice guy like him. She's just flaunting her relationship with him to get to me."

Phil rubbed her thigh under the table, "There will be plenty of people with us tonight. You probably won't even have to talk to them."

"I guess you're right."

Later after the show, Phil and Mara just got done getting ready and were headed to the restaurant they were meeting their friends at. They were the first ones there so they got a table big enough for everyone. Once they were seated they cuddled up and waited for everyone.

About an hour later, Kofi Kingston, John Cena, AJ Lee, Eve Torres, Justin Gabriel, Celeste Bonin, Randy Orton, Alberto Del Rio, Rosa Mendes and Ted DiBiase showed up and they already ate. They were just sitting and talking.

"I feel like dancing. How about we go to a club?" Eve said.

"That sounds like fun." Mara said and looked over at Phil. He gave her a look saying he didn't want to go, "We'll stay an hour and when we get back to the bus I'll make it up to you." She whispered in his ear.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Phil said before kissing her temple.

"I'll be right back." Mara got up and went to where the bathroom was.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and AJ walked in. "I see the way you look at John. I want you to stay away from him. He is MY boyfriend."

"I don't know what you are talking about AJ. I have a boyfriend. I don't want John."

"Please, I know you want John too. You're just jealous that I get to have sex with him. I know you two almost did it. You stay away from him. You can't have him" AJ turned and skipped out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Mara.

Mara walked up to the table with her arms wrapped around herself, "Phil, I don't feel good. Can we just go back to the bus?"

"Yeah, babe. Let's go." Phil stood up and looked at everyone, "We're not going to the club. We'll see you guys later." He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the restaurant.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._

_To everyone celebrating, I hope you have Happy Thanksgiving._

_I'll try to get my other stories updated by Thursday. I probably won't be able to update this story again until the week._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Later that night, Phil and Mara are lying in bed. He is trying to comfort her, "Can you tell me what's got you so upset?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

Mara sighed, "Earlier, AJ cornered me in the bathroom and accused me of wanting John."

Phil stopped stroking her hair and looked down at her, "Do you want him?"

Mara sat up and looked at her boyfriend, "No. Fuck." She stood up and went to sit on the couch in the front of the bus.

Phil let out a loud sigh. He was not in the mood to fight, especially with his girlfriend. He got up and followed her, "Baby, come back to bed."

"Why? So you can accuse me of wanting John? I don't think so."

"I'm not accusing you of wanting John. I just asked a question. No need to bite my fucking head off."

Mara stood up and looked at Phil, "I have told John I don't want him. I shouldn't have to tell you, too. If I wanted him I wouldn't be with you. You should know that."

"Of course I know that."

"Obviously you don't sense you're questioning me." She went back to the bedroom and got a pillow and blanket, came back and set up the couch to sleep on, "I'm going to sleep." She lay on the couch on covered herself up.

"Mara…" Phil started.

She interrupted him, "Please leave me alone."

Phil sighed and went back to the bedroom to sleep alone for the first time in weeks.

The next morning, Mara woke up with a pounding headache. She slowly got off the couch and went over to make coffee to get the coffee started. As she patiently waited for the coffee to finish brewing, Phil got up.

"Morning." He said as he stood beside her.

"Morning."

Phil put his arm around her and gently turned her to face him, "I'm sorry about last night. A jealous man took over. He's gone. I really hope you can forgive me."

Mara sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "I'm sorry, too. AJ just works me up so much and I took it out on the wrong person." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "You ok? You seem a little down this morning."

"I woke up with a monster headache. Hopefully the coffee will help."

"You know what else helps headaches?"

"What?" Mara asked as she poured two mugs of coffee.

"Make-up sex." She gave him a funny look, "It's true. I read about it in a health magazine. They did a study on people with migraines, and most of them have felt relief after orgasm, or their migraine was completely gone."

Mara took a sip of her coffee, "How about after coffee?"

"Ok."

AJ and John were on his bus, with John having some heated words with her.

"What did you say to her last night that got her so upset?"

"I just told her to stay away from you, that you're mine. I told her I knew she wanted you."

"Dammit." John ran his hands over his head, "You probably just pushed her further in Punk's arms. Don't talk to her about our fake relationship and definitely don't tell her she wants me."

AJ rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"You need to start thinking before I lose her to Punk forever. Same thing with you and Punk."

"John…?"

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to have sex?"

He looked at her like she was crazy, "What? Why would I want to have sex with you?"

"Well, we can't do it with the people we really want to, so why not relieve some tension with each other."

"No." They just pulled up at a restaurant and John got off the bus before anything else could be said.

A week has passed sense all the drama and they are finally in Chicago. Phil and Mara pull up to his apartment and he led her inside.

"It's really nice in here." She said as she looked around.

"It's not really my style. I hired a designer." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. "We have time to rest before Colt comes over."

"Use air quotes when you say rest, babe."

Phil laughed, "I really mean rest. Unless you really want to…"

"Rest is fine. I'm actually pretty tired."

After resting for a few hours, Phil and Mara get up and Mara goes to the kitchen to make something to eat when Phil's friend comes over. He told her to not worry about fixing anything fancy.

While Mara is busy cooking, there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." He said as he went to the door. "Colt, hey man." He gave his friend a man hug.

"Hey, dude." Scott Colton said as he entered the apartment. He sniffed the air, "Don't tell me you're cooking."

"Haha, very funny. Mara is cooking. Come on, I'll introduce you." They walk to the kitchen, "Babe, this is my best friend Colt, Colt this is Mara."

Mara smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you. Phil has told me a lot about you." She stuck her hand out.

Colt took her hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you, too. This man doesn't shut-up about you."

Mara smiled and looked at her boyfriend who was now a deep shade of red. "How about you guys go talk or something while I finish cooking? It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Come on. The little lady is kicking us out." Phil said as they head out of the kitchen.

Mara laughed as she continued cooking the meatloaf, mac and cheese, green beans and biscuits.

During the last few minutes, Mara set the table and asked the guys what they wanted to drink. She fixed three tall glasses of Pepsi and set them at the table as well as all the food. "Dinner is ready." She said from outside the living room.

"It smells amazing." Colt said as they walk to the dining room.

"Thank you."

They sat down and Mara served big portions of everything.

"Mara, this is amazing." Colt said with a mouth full of food.

Phil wacked him upside the head, "Mind your manners. And yes, she is an amazing cook. I told you she takes good care of me."

"Phil, don't be mean."

They continue to talk and eat. When the meal is done, they guys offer the clean the dishes while Mara went to the living room and relaxed and watched TV.

Later on that night, Colt left and the couple went to bed early so they could get everything ready for when Phil's family came over.

_A/N 2: What did you think? How will meeting Phil's family go? Please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Phil and Mara woke up the next morning and got busy cleaning the apartment and grocery shopping.

To say Mara was nervous would be an understatement. Whenever Phil wasn't around her or wasn't touching her in some way she would start shaking violently.

Phil sighed and ran his hands through his short hair, "Baby, I know you're nervous, but I really need you to calm down. My family will love you." He gave her a soft peck on the lips. He walked around her to her back and started massaging her shoulders.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I was never nervous meeting my other boyfriends family."

Phil just listened to Mara rant while gently massaging her shoulders, offering any comforting words he could.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm acting crazy." She sighed.

"No you're not. You're acting like a normal person who is about to meet their partners family."

Mara slowly turns around and looks Phil in the eyes, "I'm your partner?"

He shrugged, "I like to think of us as partners."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his, "You know how to make me feel better."

"Anything for my baby."

The next couple of hours were spent just hanging out until it was time for Mara to start getting the food ready. Phil grilled steaks and chicken while Mara prepared salad, baked potatoes and homemade rolls.

By the time the food is ready, there was a buzz on the intercom. "Who is it?" Phil asked when he pressed the button to talk.

"It's us." A man said.

"Come up." Phil pressed another button to allow them to come in the building. He looked at his girlfriend, "They are on their way. Just remember to breathe."

Mara nodded and kept herself busy to keep her nerves under control.

Phil walked out of the apartment just in time to see his parents and sister walk up. "Mara is nervous as hell right now. She's shaking so much I'm afraid she's gonna get sick."

"She has no reason to be nervous." Sara, Phil's mom, said.

"That's what I told her. Just make her fill welcomed."

"Of course we will big brother." Jasmine, Phil's sister said before they walk in the apartment.

"Go on in the living room and I'll get Mara." Phil said directing them from the kitchen. He took a big breath before walking in the kitchen to get Mara. "Come on babe, it's time to meet them."

The whole way to the living room Mara was shaking from head to toe.

"Mom, Dad, Jasmine, this is my girlfriend Mara. Babe, this is my mom Sara, my dad William and my sister Jasmine."

Mara smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Brooks. It's nice to meet you Jasmine." She shook their hands.

"Please, call us Will and Sara." Will said as they all sat down.

"Dinner is ready. What can I get everyone to drink?" Mara asked. Everyone told her what they wanted and went to the kitchen while everyone went to the dining room.

After giving everyone their drinks she sat down and they began eating and making conversation. Will, Sara and Jasmine asked Mara questions about her and got to know a lot about her.

When everyone went home, Phil and Mara sat on the couch and watched TV until they were tired enough to go to bed, "So that wasn't so bad was it?"

Mara shook her head, "No it wasn't. Your family is great."

"If you say so."

Mara looked up at Phil and kissed the part of him that she could reach which was his neck right below his jaw. "Phil?"

He looked down at her, "Yeah babe?"

"This may be a little early, but… I love you."

After what felt like forever, Phil finally said something, "I love you too." He gave her a passionate kiss before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

The next morning Mara woke up and Phil wasn't in bed. She was about to get out of bed to see where he was when the bedroom door opened and Phil walked in carrying a tray with breakfast on it. "Morning, beautiful." He walked over to the bed and sat the tray in the middle, "I'll be right back. I have another tray with drinks on it."

When Phil left the room, Mara quickly got up and put the try on the table in the room and quickly made the bed look somewhat descent and found one of Phil's shirts and put it on followed by her panties. She got the tray and sat it back on the bed just as Phil came back in the room. "Everything looks so good baby." Mara said as she and Phil sat in the middle of the bed across from each other and shared their breakfast.

"Ya know, that shirt looks much better on you than it does on me."

She smirked, "Of course it does. I make everything look good."

He laughed, "Cocky little thing, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little." She leaned over and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_A/N 2: What did you think? It will be my birthday Sunday, so a great birthday present would be some reviews._

_AJ and John will be back in the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I got a little stuck on this one, but I finally got it._

John Cena and AJ Lee walk hand in hand through the arena. She made sure they played the happy couple just right. John on the other hand, was getting tired of being AJ's puppet.

"AJ, we really need to talk." John said when they stopped outside her office.

"Ok. What's up?"

"Privately?" John said pointing to her office.

AJ nodded and opened the door. "What's up?" She asked once the door was closed.

"I'm tired of playing your games. I want out. This crazy, psychotic plan isn't working."

AJ held her hand up, "Wait a minute. You can't back out."

"AJ, we are making no progress. I heard he took her to meet his family. If I want to make any progress in the right direction, I need to do things on my own. I'm sorry."

"I can't let you out of this. We have come so far. It's only a matter of time before we break them."

"Do you hear yourself? Do you have any idea how crazy you're sounding right now? I don't know why I even listened to you. I should have handled things on my own. Now, because of you, I probably lost Mara. Do me a favor and leave me alone. I'm gonna handle things myself." With that, he walked out the door, ignoring AJ calling after him.

Mara and Phil just pulled up at the arena. "I'm glad I met your family." She said as they got their stuff together.

"They seemed to really like you. Mom called after you went to bed and talked about how much she liked you." He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you"

Mara smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll never get tired of hearing that." She gently kissed him, "I love you, too."

"We better hurry before someone gets the ring. We have a lot of training to make up for."

Mara softly rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sir."

They spent most of the afternoon training in the ring. While they were John sat way up in the stands watching. He kept wondering why Mara was with Punk. It made him sick watching them together. He knew he had to get back in her life if wanted a chance with her.

John didn't realize Mara and Phil left the ring until someone tapped his shoulder, "Sorry, Mr. Cena, the fans will be coming in soon." The stagehand said.

"Thanks." He got up and headed to the back.

"You did great today." Phil said when he and Mara were back in his locker room, "We really gotta work on your top rope work. I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself."

"I'm afraid that will happen too. When I get up there I freeze. I don't know if doing that will be a good idea."

"You can do it. I know you can. Don't think about how high you are. We're going to work on this tomorrow."

"I guess I can try once more."

Phil kissed Mara's forehead, "I know you'll do just fine. Your in ring work is great. Soon we'll start working on mic skills."

"I can't wait."

"I gotta start getting ready for the show. You know I can't concentrate when you're around."

Mara laughed, "I know. I'm going." She quickly kissed him before heading out the door. She decided to just walk around the backstage area for a while until the show started. She was just going to get some water when she heard someone behind her.

"Mara, can we talk?" John Cena asked.

She turned around, "I guess so. I'm going to get something to drink if you want to join me in catering."

John nodded and followed her. Once they got their waters they sat down at a table away from everyone, "I'm sorry about everything. I just really want us to be friends."

Mara thought about it, "I would like that."

John smiled his big dimpled smile, "Great. Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"Maybe." She got up, "I'm glad we talked. I'm going to watch the show. Good luck if you have a match."

John watched her walk away and smiled to himself. He was going to go slow with her.

After Phil was done with his match, he went to his locker room and found a note from Mara.

_Babe, went back to the bus. Suddenly got very tired. XOXO Mara._

Phil frowned before getting dressed and went to check on his girlfriend. When he got on the bus he went straight to the bedroom area and found her sound asleep. He didn't really want to wake her up so he changed into some basketball shorts and carefully got in bed as Mara snuggled up to him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"You feeling alright?"

Mara looked up at Phil, "I guess. I don't know what happened. I was suddenly feeling very tired."

"It's ok." He started rubbing her back, "Go back to sleep."

"Now I'm hungry."

Phil laughed, "We'll stop somewhere. I'm actually kinda hungry myself."

They got up and went to tell the driver to stop somewhere so they could all eat something before heading to the next city.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: WOW, another update. Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one._

Over the next month, Mara had started feeling worse than ever. She wasn't even able to train because of how sick she had been.

Phil was starting to get worried about her. He really wanted to take her to the doctor, but she kept telling him she didn't feel bad enough to go.

Truthfully she had a feeling she knew what was wrong. She just had to get away from her very overprotective boyfriend long enough to get what she needed.

One morning, while Phil was asleep, Mara quickly wrote a note and slipped out of the bus so she could go to the store.

As she was walking to the car she ran into John Cena, "Sorry John."

"I wasn't paying attention. So, where are you off to this early?"

"The store."

John nodded, "Would you like to go to breakfast? We can go by the store when we're done."

"No thanks, maybe some other time. Phil and I actually have plans."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." With that, John and Mara head their separate ways.

AJ saw Mara get in the car and drive away. She quietly snuck on the bus to find Phil still asleep. She smiled and climbed on top of him straddling his hips. She gently rubbed his chest and kissed his neck.

Not realizing it wasn't Mara; Phil started moaning and wrapped his arms around the figure on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw someone he was not expecting, "AJ, what the hell?" he shouted at he sat up. "Where's Mara?"

She shrugged, "I saw her drive off somewhere."

"And that gives you the right to come on our bus and try to rape me? You really are a psycho bitch. Get the hell off my bus."

"Phil, please give me a chance. I know I can make you happier than Mara can."

Phil shook his head, "Like hell you can. Mara is my soul mate. She makes me happier than I have ever been. You need to get it through your thick skull that I will never want you. I'm sure there is someone out there that likes crazy psychotic women." Phil gathered his clothes, "I'm going to take a shower. You better be gone by the time I'm done. You sure as hell better be gone before Mara gets back or I'm calling the police."

AJ felt like crying. She didn't understand why Phil wanted Mara and not her. She also knew Phil was serious when he said he would call the police so she left.

By the time Mara got back to the bus, Phil was out of the shower and dressed sitting at the table eating breakfast, "Hey, babe." She said as she sat across from him.

"Hey. Where did you run off to?"

"I had to go to the store. You didn't get my note?"

Phil shook his head, "I must have missed it. What did you have to get?"

Mara took a deep breath and handed Phil the bag. He looked in it and didn't say anything for a while and it was starting to scare her, "Phil, please say something."

He looked up at her, "Are you serious?" he had a big smile on his face.

"I think so. My symptoms match up with pregnancy. If it's positive, I'm gonna go to the doctor to confirm."

Phil had tears in his eyes. He always wanted children; he just didn't think he would ever find the right woman for him. Now, here she was, sitting across from him. He handed the bag back, "Take the test. We can set up an appointment at the doctors for when we go home."

When Mara was done in the bathroom, she set her watch and went back to sit beside Phil, "We'll know in three minutes."

Phil took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it, "No matter the results of this test, I'll always be here for you."

Mara smiled and nodded. The next three minutes went by very slow for the couple. When her watch finally beeped, she took a breath, got up and went to get the test. When she came out, she had her hand over her mouth and was crying.

Phil rushed over to her, "What's wrong? What did the test say?"

Mara uncovered her mouth to reveal a huge smile, "We're gonna be parents."

Phil yelled out in excitement and picked up Mara and started passionately kissing her. When he finally broke the miss a million things ran through his head, "Oh man, we need to make you an appointment to see the doctor. We need to pick out a room for the nursery. We need to set up one of the bunks as a crib so you and the baby can travel with me. We need to baby proof the apartment. We need to…" he was cut off when Mara put her hand over his mouth.

"Babe, calm down. The first thing we need to do is to confirm my pregnancy with my doctor. Sometimes these home tests can give a false pregnancy. Once we know for sure, it will be at least seven months before the baby comes, that will give us plenty of time to get everything ready."

"I can't help it. I'm so excited."

Mara smiled, "I am too."

"Oh my God, training."

"Don't worry. We'll have the doctor make sure everything is ok."

Phil took a deep breath, "I can't believe you're so calm. I'm a mess."

Mara giggled, "Believe me, I'm a wreck. I have a million things going through my head too. We'll get through everything and make sure everything is ready for the baby." She kissed his cheek, "Now, until we go to the doctor we can't worry about anything. Me being stressed isn't good."

"You're right." Phil took a long, deep calming breath, "Let's get ready to go home."

Mara nodded as they head to the back to start packing their stuff to go back to Chicago.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I am on a roll with this story haha._

When they got back to Chicago, Mara got the phonebook and looked up the phone number for her OB/GYN.

She honestly didn't know how she had a doctor in Chicago when she wasn't officially moved in with Phil. Sure she had most of her stuff at his apartment, but she wasn't living with him.

Before making the call, she went to find her boyfriend. She found him in his bedroom unpacking "Phil, what are we going to do?"

He looked up confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not even moved in here, Phil."

"Of course you are."

"Not officially. I still have my place in Florida. My address is in Florida."

Phil shrugged, "We can change all of that." He walked over to her and cupped her face, "Don't make something out of nothing. You pretty much live here. All we have to do is change a few things; move the rest of your stuff, and you'll be here for good." He placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm going to make that appointment now."

"Get." He lightly smacked her ass before she walked away.

A few minutes later she came back, "I have an appointment tomorrow at 1:30pm."

"Baby, sit down. There is something I need to tell you." Phil said as he sat on the bed and patted the spot beside him.

"This doesn't sound good."

"The other morning, when you went to the store, AJ snuck on the bus and started kissing my neck. I was still asleep and didn't realize it was you. I wrapped my arms around her and that's when I woke up and kicked her off the bus."

Mara nodded, "I'm gonna kill her. I am literally gonna stop her heart from beating."

"No you're not. I told her if she messed with either of us again, I'm gonna call the police. You are not gonna put yourself or our child in danger."

"Fine. Sense we're being honest with each other, that morning, before I went to the store, John Cena asked to take me to breakfast. I didn't go. I told him I had plans with you."

Phil laughed, "We both have people obsessed with us. Except I don't think Cena is crazy like AJ."

Mara fell back on the bed, "So tired."

"We have nothing to do today. Take a nap. I'll lay down with you."

She nodded and the scooted up the bed and got under the covers. "I think after my appointment tomorrow, we should go to the book store. I want to pick up some pregnancy books, maybe even a baby name book."

"We can do that."

The next day, they are waiting to be called back to see Mara's OB/GYN.

"Are you nervous?" Phil asked.

"A little. I think I'm just scared that the home test gave a false pregnancy"

"Don't think like that. I'm positive that you're pregnant. The last few times we made love it felt different, your body felt different."

A nurse came out, "Grayson."

Phil and Mara got up and followed the nurse. She took Mara's blood pressure, checked her weight and asked a few questions before leading them to an examining room and told them the doctor would be in soon.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door before it opened and in came Dr. Hunt. "Good afternoon, Mara." She looked at Phil, "Is this your husband?"

Mara smiled, "Close, he's my boyfriend. This is Phil. Babe, this is Dr. Hunt"

They exchanged hello's before the doctor refocused on Mara, "So, Mara, what are we doing today?" she asked as she looked at Mara's chart.

"I need a pregnancy test. I took a home test a few days ago and it came out positive. I just need to make sure it wasn't false."

Dr. Hunt nodded, "Ok. A nurse will be in in a few minutes with a cup and I'll be back when the results come back and we'll go from there." She smiled.

Mara smiled back, "Thank you."

Mara and Phil sat in the examining for around half an hour before Dr. Hunt came back.

"Congratulations, you're going to be parents."

Mara got tears in her eyes and smiled, "Really?"

"Really. Lay back and lift your shirt up to below your breast. We'll do a sonogram and determine how far along you are and when you're due."

By the time the examination was over, Phil and Mara had tears in their eyes and couldn't stop smiling. They got print offs of the sonogram and found out Mara was just over 2 months pregnant and was due January 15.

John Cena sat at home just looking on his computer ordering car parts so he could fix one of his cars. When he was done, he was checking his email when a news headline from TMZ caught his eye and clicked on it. He saw two big candid pictures of Mara and Punk.

_TMZ just learned that WWE Champion Phillip Brooks (CM Punk) 33, and his girlfriend Mara Grayson 25, are expecting their first child._

_Multiple sources say they saw Brooks and Grayson exit an OB/GYN office all smiles and at a Barnes and Noble buying several pregnancy books._

_TMZ will continue to report when more becomes available._

John sat there shocked. He couldn't believe Mara was pregnant. He was happy for her, but at the same time he wished it was his baby she was having. At this point, he didn't really want to get in her way. He still didn't know what he wanted to do.

At the same time, AJ is reading the same article and let out a bloody murder scream. She threw her laptop and watched it break in a dozen pieces. She was going to get rid of Mara one way or another.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Sorry this one is a bit short, but it's for a good reason._

After getting home later that evening, Mara and Phil are sitting on the couch and eating dinner and watching TV.

"When do you want to start telling people?" Phil asked.

"They say it's best to wait until 12 weeks. I'm 9 weeks, so in 3 weeks."

"I don't know if I can wait that long. I'm too excited."

Mara giggled, "I know babe. I'm excited too. But, once I get to 12 weeks it reduces my chance of miscarriage and I don't want to get peoples hopes up just in case something happens."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

Mara's phone beeped with a text. She looked at it and saw it was from John _Congratulations_

Mara was confused, _For what?_

_UR pregnancy. It's all over TMZ._

Mara's jaw dropped open, "Oh my God." She sat her plate down and picked up her Ipad.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked as he watched Mara frantically search for something on her Ipad.

She showed it to him, "We don't have to tell anybody."

"Shit." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry baby."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was going to come out eventually. I just didn't think it would be so soon. It's only a matter of time before we start getting harassed."

Right when she said that the house phone rang, "Now it starts." Phil got up and got the phone looking at the caller id, "Hey dad." He listened for a minutes, "No, dad…" he looked at the phone, "They're on their way."

"Great. I'm sure they are gonna hate me. They'll think I'm a slut are something."

"They won't think that." Phil said as he sat down and wrapped a comforting arm around Mara. "Even if they do, it doesn't matter. We know the truth. No matter what they say, I'm still gonna be extremely happy."

It wasn't long before Phil's parents showed up at the apartment. They asked to speak to him alone, "Phillip, what were you thinking?" Will asked.

"Will, don't do this." Sara whispered harshly.

"What's going on?" Phil asked, getting frustrated.

"She's trapping you Phil. She got pregnant on purpose so you wouldn't leave her. I wouldn't be surprised if that baby isn't yours."

"Don't you dare talk about Mara like that. I know for a fact that is my baby. She's not like my ex's who have lied to me. We have been truthful with each other sense the beginning of our relationship. If you're going to talk about the woman I love and the mother of my child like that, I don't want you here."

"You're making a big mistake Phillip. I hope you realize that. Until then, I'm not gonna be around." Will turned around and started walking to the elevator. "Come on, Sara." He shouted when he was half way down the hall.

"I love you, honey. I don't feel the same way your father does. I'll to you soon." She kissed her son's cheek before going after he husband.

Phil was so upset that when he walked back in his apartment he slammed the door and scared Mara, "What happened?"

"He is such an asshole. He didn't outright say it, but he basically called you a whore. He said you're just using me that you got pregnant on purpose. He thinks the baby might not be mine."

"Your dad said that?" Mara asked shocked.

"Who the fuck else could I be talking about?" he shouted. He took a deep breath, "I need to calm down." He started putting he shoes on before grabbing his hat, keys and wallet, "I'll be back in a little bit."

Mara started getting tears in her eyes, "Don't do anything stupid."

Phil didn't say anything, just walked out the door.

Mara didn't know what to do so she just went back to their bedroom and lay in bed and cried herself to sleep.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._

_John and AJ will be back in the next chapter. I have some big drama planned._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Here is the next update._

The next morning, Mara woke up under the covers with an arm wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night." She heard behind her.

She turned around, "I understand."

"My dad is trying to drive us apart. With everything happening with AJ, he's just adding to the stress. I think you should go to Florida for a little bit until I can get things straightened out here."

Mara was hurt, "You don't want me here?"

"You're twisting my words. Of course I want you here. I just think you need to get away from the stress for a while. This will give you the chance to pack the rest of your stuff and sell your place."

"Fine." Mara got out of bed and started getting her things together, "I'll get a cab to the airport."

Phil let out a loud huff, "You're blowing this way out of proportion. I want you hear, but I need to get things straightened out and I can't do that when my dad is attacking you."

"I said fine. I'll see you whenever." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the bedroom

Phil quickly got up and followed her and grabbed her bag out of her hand, "I never said you had to go anywhere yet."

"You are running hot and cold with me Phillip. Like you said, I don't need the stress. Just please let me go. I'll call you when I get back to my place." She gave him a kiss before taking her bag back and walking to the door, "I love you." She walked out the door.

She couldn't believe her luck. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life but all she wanted to do was cry. She wanted to be in Chicago with Phil but here she was alone in Florida. It has been close to a month sense she has seen Phil in person.

She started talking to John again. He really comforted her. They planned on getting together for lunch during his few days off.

Mara is sitting at a table on the patio of the restaurant she is have lunch with John. "Hey." He said as he walked up to her. He bent down and kissed her cheek before sitting across from her, "Sorry I'm late. There was an accident near my house."

"That's ok. I was actually a little late myself. I had trouble getting dressed. I need to go shopping to get more clothes."

"You look great."

Mara blushed, "Thank you."

"Do you know what you're having yet?"

Mara's smile got even bigger, "A little girl. I know Phil will be so happy. He has always wanted a daughter." She rested her hands on her bump.

"Congratulations. I know you'll be an amazing mother." John said as he hugged Mara.

Once the waiter came they ordered their drinks and food. Once they got them, they ate and continued catching up.

Little did they know, someone was watching with a huge smile on their face.

"Phil." AJ busted in his locker room as he was getting dressed, "I have something I really need to talk to you about." Phil didn't look interested, "It's about Mara." She smiled.

"What about her?"

"Last week, during our time off, I was having lunch with a girlfriend and I saw Mara and John Cena having lunch together. They looked very cozy and he was touching her and he kissed her."

"You must be mistaking." Phil didn't want to believe it.

"Oh?" AJ pulled her phone out and showed him a picture of Mara and John smiling at each other with his hand covering hers, and other one of them hugging.

Phil saw red. He got his stuff and stormed out of the locker room and out of the arena.

When he got to Tampa, he found Mara's apartment building and went straight to her door and started banging on it.

Mara was asleep on the couch when banging on her front door woke her up. She got up and tiredly walked to the door and opened it finding a very angry Phil on the other side, "Hey, baby."

Phil shoved his way in the apartment, "How long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play fucking stupid. How long have you been seeing Cena behind my back?"

"I'm not. Why would you think that? We're just friends."

"Someone told me they saw you two touching and kissing."

"And you believe them over me?"

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. I'm beginning to think everyone is right."

"About what?" Mara asked as she sat on her couch.

"That you're a whore."

Mara looked up at Phil in shock and tears well up in her eyes, "What are you saying?"

"What the fuck do you think I'm saying? WE ARE DONE."

At this point Mara was crying so hard she could barely speak, "Phil… please… no"

"I want a DNA test when that baby is born. Until then, don't even think of talking to me." Phil walked out of the apartment.

She collapsed against the couch and cried her eyes out. When Mara was able to get up, she got her phone and called the one person she knew would come, "John," she said with tears choking her voice, "I need you."

_A/N 2: Sorry for those who were rooting for Mara and Phil. What did you think? Please review._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. This story doesn't have too many chapters left. I want to say maybe 5 more. I'll have to see how long it takes me to get where I want to go._

John Cena arrived at Mara's apartment. He knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in." when he walked in the apartment he was shocked at the state he found Mara in. She was curled up on the couch with a bunch of old tissues. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was red.

John sat beside her, "What happened?"

Mara threw her hands in the hair, "Phil came and broke up with me."

"Why? The last time I saw you two together he looked at you like you were the only woman on Earth."

"He said someone saw us having lunch the other day and that we were all over each other and kissing or some shit like that."

"Did you tell him it wasn't true?"

"Of course I did." She blew her nose in a tissue, "He didn't believe me."

John sighed and wrapped his arms around Mara, "Don't worry. He'll come around." He gently patted her back. "When was the last time you ate?"

She thought for a minute, "Last night."

"Mara Grayson. You need to take care of yourself and that baby. I know you must be hungry."

"I am a little."

"What do you want? I order us take out and we'll sit around eating and gossiping about what's going on with Brad and Angelina."

That made Mara giggle a little, "The baby kinda wants Thai."

"I know the perfect place. I'll get us something and I'll even stop and get a couple of movies that will put you in a better mood. While I'm gone I want you to get a nice hot shower and relax."

Mara smiled, "Yes, sir."

John kissed her forehead before getting up and grabbing Mara's keys so he could get back in.

John was right, Mara felt much better after getting a shower. She put on some pajamas and went to the couch and sat down to wait for John to get back.

"Honey, I'm home." John said when he walked in almost a half hour later.

"Hey." Mara laughed as she got up.

John placed the food on plates while Mara poured a couple of drinks then they both walk back in the living room.

Mara settled on the couch while John put a DVD in the DVD player. "What movie did you get?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Oh, I love Johnny Depp."

"I know."

While they ate and watched the movie they made their own commentary for the movie and made it more interesting.

"Elizabeth, I know you're falling for me." John said during a Jack Sparrow scene.

"Don't be silly Jack. You know I'm too much of a snob to admit it. You're so hot, but it will never be."

John and Mara looked at each other and busted out laughing.

Later on in the night, Mara was getting tired and decided she was ready for bed, "John, can you lay with me until I go to sleep?"

Against his better judgment, he got up and went back to her bedroom with her. Once they got settled in the bed, John wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back.

"John. I have something I need to tell you." She glanced up at him.

"What's up?"

"Just before I got together with Phil, when we kissed, I lied. I did feel something."

John sighed, "I wish you would have told me this earlier. How do you feel now?"

Mara shrugged, "I'm still in love with Phil."

John leaned down and gently kissed her, "Now is the time to tell me the truth. Do you feel something for me?"

"No."

John could tell she was telling the truth. "Don't worry, Phil will come around and realize he was making a huge mistake."

Mara started getting tears in her eyes, "I really hope so. I miss him so much. I can't raise this baby by myself."

"You are not alone. You'll always have me."

"Thanks John. You're so sweet."

"Any time. Now, go to sleep."

John lay there long after Mara went to sleep. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had the chance to be with her, but he didn't take it. He wanted to see her happy, so he was going to try everything he could to make sure she got back together with Phil.

Meanwhile, Phil is in his apartment. Many times he has picked up his phone to call Mara, but changed his mind every time. He is sitting on his couch and looks around the room. Every time he finds something Mara got for the apartment or something left out.

He knew he over reacted about what happened, but he wouldn't admit it. He was afraid he missed his chance of getting back together with Mara. He was sure she was with John now or at least close to getting together with him. He had no idea how wrong he was.

He just didn't have any idea of the events to come in the following weeks.

AJ felt extremely proud of herself. In her mind she thought Phil would get together with her now that the big problem was out of the way. She just really hoped the baby Mara was carrying wasn't Phil's. She was sure Mara was having an affair with John Cena after what she saw at the restaurant. All she had to do was get Phil to fall in love with her and she knew exactly how to do it and he would forget all about Mara.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

The next morning, Mara and John went to breakfast at a local café.

"Thank you for cheering me up last night. I had a really good time." She said after they ordered breakfast.

"It's no problem baby girl." He took a sip of his coffee, "So, I was thinking, sense I don't have to leave until tomorrow, we could go to Babies R Us today."

"That sounds like a good idea. I need to start getting stuff for the nursery." Mara rubbed her belly, "I would like for you to be my babies godfather."

"Wow, Mara. I would be honored to be her godfather."

"I consider you my best friend, John. Now, I can't imagine you not in my life."

"I feel the same you. You're one of my closest friends."

Mara smiled, "I love you, John."

"I love you too."

John and Mara just parked in front of Babies R Us. They walk in the store and both grab a cart.

"What do you want to get first?" John asked.

"A crib."

"Lead the way." John followed Mara where she wanted to go. When they passed the baby clothes he said, "You do what you have to do. I'm gonna look around."

Mara looked back at him, "Ok." She made her way to the cribs.

While she was doing that, John walked around the new born clothes. He smiled at all the cute outfits and picked out about twenty of them. He made his way to the accessories and got plenty of socks. After that he got bottles, a bottle warmer, burping clothes, blankets, and pacifiers. He knew he was going overboard, but he didn't care. He quickly bought everything and put them in the car before taking his cart and going to find Mara.

When he walked back in he found her at the changing tables. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I found a crib, stroller, car seat, and I just finished picking out a changing table. I'm gonna have all of this shipped to the apartment."

John started rubbing her back, "You look tired. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm ready to lie down. I'm gonna pay for everything fill out a shipping form then I'll be ready to go. I'll do more shopping another day."

After getting everything filled out and paid for, Mara and John head back to her apartment. When they got there, John parked the car. "I gotta make a quick phone call. How about you head up? I'll be in in a minute."

Mara nodded and got out and headed to her apartment. John messed around for a few minutes and listened to a few songs on the radio before getting out and getting the stuff he bought at the store.

When he got to the apartment, he went in and found Mara already changed and lying in bed. "I have a surprise for you." He said as he walked in the bedroom.

Mara looked at him then the bags, "What did you do?"

"I went a little crazy at the store." He handed her the bags and watched as she went through them.

Mara had tears in her eyes and smiled at John, "I think you're more excited about the baby than I am." She joked. "Thank you, John. This is really sweet."

"You don't have to thank me. You know I'll do anything for you." He kissed her forehead. "Now, go to sleep, you have had a long day. I'll put everything up and by the time you wake up, I'll have dinner ready."

Mara smiled as she watched John walk out of the room. She was lucky to have a best friend like him.

A few of months passed. John came every chance he could to check on Mara. She was almost seven months pregnant and slowly started setting everything up in the nursery. When John would visit, he would have a load of stuff for the baby. He kept a lot of it at his house until everything at Mara's apartment became organized.

John also kept giving Mara updates on Phil and every time it was the same thing, not seeing anybody and miserable. John had a feeling he would come around soon.

AJ was a woman on a mission. She walked around the backstage area looking for Phil's locker room. She knew they were gonna be in Tampa in a few days and wanted to get to him before he had a chance to see Mara. She found his locker room and walked him. "Hey Phil." She smiled when she saw him sitting on a bench.

Phil sighed; he wasn't in the mood, "What AJ?"

"Do you want to go out tonight after the show?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to go out?"

AJ sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him, "Come on. It's not like you have someone holding you back."

"Just because I'm not with Mara anymore doesn't mean I want to be with you. Why would I want to be with a crazy psycho bitch anyway? Besides, I'm tired of being miserable, I'm going to talk to Mara when we're in Tampa in a few days."

AJ glared at Phil before getting up and walking out the door. She was going to fix this problem.

Late one evening, Mara was just finishing washing her dinner dishes when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door with a smile thinking it was John or maybe Phil.

"I'm so happy you're glad to see me." AJ said as she pushed the door all the way open and walked in the apartment.

"What are you doing here, AJ?"

AJ punched her hard in the face, "Shut up, bitch. You're the reason Phil won't be with me"

"You're just jealous that Phil wanted me and not you."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" AJ screamed before attacking Mara.

After what felt like hours AJ felt satisfied and skipped out of the apartment leaving Mara lying on the floor. The last thing Mara heard was the sound of her neighbor yelling her name before passing out.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._

_I just want to say, I am an AJ Lee fan. It's just really easy to write her as a psycho with her crazy/psycho story line._

_On another note, TLC kicked ass. The Shield vs Ryback and Team Hell No stole the show in my opinion._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm sad to say that there are only 2 more chapters left._

Mara groaned as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them when the light was too bright.

"Miss Grayson, you're a wake." She heard a woman's voice to her left.

She opened her eyes again to see an older woman. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. I'm Nurse Martin" The nurse came over to her and checked the machines she was hooked to. "You were attacked. Your neighbor found you and called the police."

Suddenly the events of what happened came flooding back, "Oh my God. My baby." She looked down at her stomach to find it was still big.

"You were trying to go into labor. We were able to stop it. You need to remain calm or we won't be able to stop it next time."

Mara nodded and took a few deep breaths. "How long have I been in here?"

"Almost two days." Nurse Martin handed Mara something, "Your neighbor left this." It was her cell phone, "And your purse is right here." She pointed to the bedside table. "I have to let the Doctor and police know you're awake now. If you need anything just press this button." She pointed to a blue button on a remote before she started to walk out of the room.

"What room am I in?" she asked quickly.

The nurse turned and looked at Mara, "Room 212" she turned and walked out of the room.

Mara picked up her cell phone and called John, "Mara Grayson, where have you been? I have been worried sick about you." He said when he picked the phone up.

Mara sighed, "I'm in the hospital, John. I was attacked."

John's attitude changed quickly, "Oh my God. What hospital?"

Mara looked around the room then looked out the window and was able to see the sign outside "Saint Joseph's Woman's Hospital. Room 212."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." When John hung up the phone, he quickly left his home and went straight to the hotel. He was glad they were in Tampa so he could get to Mara quickly. After getting to the hotel and asking a few superstars, he found Phil's room and banged on the door.

"What the hell man?" Phil asked when he opened the door.

"Mara was attacked, she's in the hospital."

Phil started to panic, "What?"

"Come on. We need to go."

Phil went back in his room and got his wallet and keys then followed John out and followed him to the hospital.

When they go there they went to the second floor, "You wait in the waiting room. I'll talk to Mara then I'll come get you." John said before walking towards Mara's room. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and two police officers came out, "Hey, baby girl." He said when he walked in.

"Hey, John."

He sat beside her and took one of her hands in his, "What happened?"

Mara shook her head, "The only thing I remember is AJ attacking me because Phil wanted me and not her. The police are going to arrest her right now."

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "How are you? How's the baby?"

"I'm going to have some bruised ribs, this nasty black eye and a slight concussion. The doctor said I'll be fine though. I was starting to go into labor, but they were able to stop it. I have to stay as calm as I can for a while."

"I'm so sorry this happened. AJ will get what's coming to her. I hope she will be in jail for a long time."

"I hope the police can find her. I don't feel safe with her running around out there." She wrapped her arms protectively around her belly.

"They will find her." John placed his hand gently on her belly "Do you need anything?"

"I would like some water."

John nodded, "I'm going to the cafeteria and get you a big bottle of water. I'll be back." He walked out of the room and to the waiting room, "AJ attacked her. She'll be fine though. I'm going to get her a bottle of water. She's in room 212. Don't stress her out." John told Phil before he went to find the cafeteria.

Phil sat there a minute to collect his thoughts. The woman he was in love with was in the hospital because some crazy psycho woman he was in a story line with got obsessed and jealous. He got up and walked to her room. When he got there he found the door open and saw her lying back with her eyes closed and rubbing her belly.

"Mara?" he said softly.

Mara's eyes shot up and looked at Phil, "What are you doing here?"

Phil was getting tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry baby. I let AJ get in my head. She told me so many lies about you and John." He went and sat beside her. "I should be the one person to never hurt you and I have hurt you worse than anyone."

"Why did you believe AJ?"

"She had pictures on her phone. She said you and John kissed."

"He kissed me on the cheek."

"I know that now. I'm so sorry I over reacted. She had me believing that you were cheating on me with John and that the baby was his."

"I've never had sex with John. I wouldn't do that."

"I know." he placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her lips, "Can you forgive me?"

Mara nodded "I forgive you." She smiled when Phil started placing kisses on her face and lips. She giggled before taking in a sharp breath, "The baby is kicking. Do you want to feel it?" when Phil nodded she took his hand and placed it where the kicking was.

Phil was amazed, "That is amazing. Does it hurt?"

"Right now it does because of my ribs. But it normally doesn't unless she kicks hard."

Phil's head shot up, "She? We're having a daughter?" when Mara nodded he leaned down and kissed her belly, "Hey little girl. This is your daddy. I'm sorry I have been a jerk, I promise to be here from now on."

John was standing back at the door and smiled to himself. He knew he did the right thing by getting Phil to come to the hospital with him. "I go your water." He said as he walked in the room.

"Thanks, John."

"I'm going home now. I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed her forehead before. After saying their goodbyes he headed out the door.

Phil looked at Mara before standing up to get something out of his pocket, "I was hoping to do this in a more romantic setting." He pulled out a 1 1/2 carat princess cut diamond ring with two smaller diamonds on the side and 3 even smaller diamonds encrusted in the platinum band on both sides.

"Phil?"

"This isn't what you think. You know how I feel about marriage. This is a promise ring. This is my promise to you to always be there for you. To love you and protect you. To always make you happy. To support you. I love you so much. This time apart made me realize how much you actually mean to me. Deep down I always knew, I would never admit it. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were it. I am committed to you." He put the ring on her left ring finger. He stood up again and pulled another ring out of his pocket, "And to show I'm happily taken." He had a man's platinum wedding ring and put it on his left ring finger.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done." She leaned up and kissed Phil. "But, just to let you know, there is no need to be jealous of John. He is a really good friend. And he is the godfather of our daughter."

"I can live with that."

As the day went on, they planned to sell Mara's apartment and move her back to Chicago. Phil said she wouldn't have to worry about a thing; he would take care of it all. She was very happy, she had her boyfriend back and soon they would have their little girl.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. The next chapter is the last one. I may or may not do an epilogue. If I do, it probably won't be up until after Christmas._

It's now a week before Christmas. Mara and Phil's sister Jasmine and his mother Sara were decorating the apartment. Even though Mara couldn't do anything, she told Jasmine and Sara how she wanted the apartment to look.

Before leaving the hospital, the doctor put Mara on bed rest. They transferred all of her records to the hospital in Chicago where she would be having her baby. That meant she couldn't do anything and couldn't go on the road with Phil unless the WWE was close to Chicago.

"The apartment looks amazing. Thank you guys so much."

"It's no problem honey. We were happy to help." Sara said with a smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything and just sat here. I feel so lazy."

"It's not your fault Mara." Jasmine told her.

"I better get home. Will should be home soon." Sara said as she picked up her purse. She looked at her daughter, "You be good and help Mara out."

Jasmine is staying with Mara while Phil is away. Luckily she wouldn't miss any school sense her high school is walking distance from their apartment. "You know I will mom."

Will wasn't too happy about his daughter staying with Mara. He still didn't like her and was afraid she would be a bad influence on his daughter.

Later on in the evening Mara and Jasmine are trying to decide what they want for dinner, "How about Chinese? There is a really great place around the corner." Mara suggested.

"I love Chinese."

Mara got the menu out and handed it to Jasmine. When she decided what she wanted, Mara called in the order. "I'm going to take a shower." Mara said as she went to her purse and got $20.32 out. "The food cost $15.32. Here is the money in case I'm not out by the time it gets here. Tell the delivery guy to keep the change."

Mara had a hot and relaxing shower. When she got out, she could smell Chinese food. She got dressed and headed to the kitchen where she found Jasmine getting plates out.

"The food just got here." She said as she handed Mara a plate.

As they ate, they had a girl talk, "So, are there any boys in school you think are cute?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't go for me."

"Why not? You're a beautiful, sweet girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you. If a guy can't see how wonderful you are he doesn't deserve you."

Jasmine smiled, "Thank you, Mara. Maybe I'll try talking to him when I go back to school after Christmas."

"You do that. If you ever need any advice feel free to ask me anything. You can consider me your sister."

"Out of the girlfriends my brother has had, you're my favorite. You make Phil happy. To be honest, I wasn't sure about you at first. Then I saw how happy he was with you and that made me like you. Then I got to know you and I love you. You're the sister I never had."

Mara had tears in her eyes, "I love you, too." They hugged.

A couple of days have passed. Phil is in Chicago doing a radio interview before going home.

Mara was in the apartment wrapped a few Christmas presents with Jasmine when she got a text from Phil, _Turn on the radio to 95.1_

"Hey, Jasmine, turn the radio on 95.1 for me, please."

When she turned the radio on, they heard the familiar voice of Rickie. (Radio host will be in italic and Phil will be in bold)

_Alright, so we are back with WWE Champion and Chicago's own CM Punk. _She said. _So can you tell us what it is like to be on the road so many days a year?_

_**Some of us aren't home as often as others. With me being the WWE Champion I'm on the road so much. Sometimes we're gone for weeks at a time without a break. It's tough being away from home. Especially now sense my girlfriend is pregnant with our first child.**_

_Congratulations._

_**Thank you.**_

_You and your girlfriend have been all over TMZ. Like recently you were spotted at a jewelry store buying an engagement ring. The question is, when are you going to pop the question? Or have you already sense I seen a wedding ring on your finger?_

Mara smirked.

_**Mara and I have talked a lot about this. We don't want to get married. So I got a ring for her and a ring for myself to show our commitment to each other. We love each other and that is all that matters.**_

_Well, that is all the time we have for today. Tune in tomorrow as we interview Kesha._

Mara smiled but that quickly turned into a frown, "That ass didn't tell me he was coming home today."

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you." Jasmine said.

Mara shrugged, "Maybe. I'm going to lay down for a little bit. If I'm not up by the time Phil comes home, can you tell him where I am?"

"Of course." She helped Mara up, "Have a nice nap."

Mara went back to the bedroom and lay down on the bed, under the covers and instantly went to sleep.

Almost 30 minutes later, Phil walked through the door and found Jasmine sitting on the couch, watching TV. He didn't see Mara anywhere, "Hey, sis."

"Hey."

"Where's Mara?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"Lying down. She's kinda upset that you didn't tell her you were coming home."

"Probably just her hormones. Normally she wouldn't be upset." Phil got up, "I'll go talk to her. I'll take you home in a little bit."

"Don't worry about it. Mom is bringing dinner over in a little bit."

Phil nodded before going to his bedroom. He found Mara lying in their bed sound asleep. He took off his shoes and pants and got in bed and wrapped his arm protectively around her. He kissed her forehead.

Mara woke up when she felt someone get in bed with her, "Phil?"

"Hey baby. Go back to sleep."

She leaned up and kissed him before snuggling up to him and going back to sleep. An hour and a half later, she woke up feeling better. She found Phil watching her, "Hey, baby." She said.

"Jasmine told me you were upset that I didn't tell you I was coming home."

"I over reacted. I'm not upset. I love it when you surprise me."

Phil smirked, "I thought so." He kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

A few days later it's Christmas. While Mara was still asleep, Phil got up and made breakfast and got her presents together at the coffee table.

When he was finished getting everything ready he went and woke up his sleeping girlfriend. "Merry Christmas."

Mara smiled, "Merry Christmas, baby."

Phil leaned down and kissed her stomach, "Merry Christmas little girl." He rubbed her stomach and felt a kick.

"She says Merry Christmas."

Phil help her up, "Come on, I have breakfast ready."

After eating breakfast and getting the kitchen cleaned up, they went to the living room. Phil had her open her presents first. He got her some body sprays from Bath & Body Works, some ear rings, a few books and a gift card to get clothes after the baby was born. "Thank you so much baby." She kissed him.

"This isn't all. Here is the last one." He handed her and envelope.

She opened it and found a picture of a small Shih-Tzu puppy. "A picture of a puppy?"

Phil smiled, "It's your puppy. Colt's mom's dog had them a few weeks ago. We can get her in 3 weeks"

Mara's smile couldn't get bigger, "Thank you, baby. I have always wanted a puppy." She kissed him. "I have a confession. I didn't have the energy to wrap everything I got for you." She pointed to a big box to the side of the Christmas Tree, "That's yours over there."

Phil got up and brought the box over to the couch. He opened the box and smiled at what he found. Mara go him some new comics, a few video games, some shirts and cologne. He leaned over and kissed her, "Thank you, baby."

Later on the evening, as they wait for Phil's parent's and sister and Colt to come over, Mara felt a sharp pain in her stomach before feeling a gush between her legs, "Phil, my water broke."

_A/N 2: What did you think? Please review._

_If I don't get the last chapter in before then, I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm sad to say that this story is over. I had so much fun writing it. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story._

Phil went in panic mode, "Ok, umm…." He started walking around the room looking for the things they needed before they left for the hospital.

Mara rolled her eyes, "My bag is in the closet, and get my coat." She said as she slipped her shoes on.

Once Phil got her bag and helped her put her coat on, he grabbed his wallet, keys and cell phone while she got her purse.

While they were walking out the door a strong contraction ripped through Mara's body making her stop and cling on Phil., "I swear you are never touching me again." She said once the pain of the contraction subsided.

Phil stayed silent. He knew it was her hormones talking. Once he got her settled in the car he got in and drove to the hospital. On their way, he calls everyone to let them know what was going on.

Once at the hospital Phil rushed Mara as quickly as he could to the maternity wing. "My girlfriend is in labor." He said to the nurse behind the main desk.

"Alright, sir. I need your girlfriend to fill these papers out." The nurse said as she got a good stack of papers and put them on a clip board.

As Mara is filling out the paper work she sighed, "I didn't know I had to write a book just to have a baby." A contraction hit.

"Do you want me to fill it out?"

Mara nodded and handed the clipboard to Phil, "Please."

A little while later, a nurse came and got Mara to a room and helped her settled in.

As Phil continues to fill out Mara's paper work he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns around and found Colt, "Hey man. Where's Mara?"

Phil sighed, "They took her back to a room. I'm just filling out the rest of this paper work. I'm so nervous. I'm about to be a father."

"I don't blame you. I would be nervous too."

Not long after getting the paper work done, Phil found Mara's room, "Hey baby. How are you doing?"

Mara started crying, "They said I can't get an epidural yet. I have to wait until I'm 4cm along. I'm only 2 right now. Who knows how long it will take?"

Phil walked over and gently kissed her forehead, "It will be ok. Do you need anything?"

"Ice chips."

"I'll be back." He went to the front desk to ask where to get the ice chips.

"Hey Phil." Sara said as she approached him.

"Hey mom, Jasmine." He looked at William, "Hey dad."

"Hey son. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know Mara makes you happy. I'm excited about my first grandchild."

"Thanks. That means a lot." The nurse came back and handed a big cup of ice chips to him, "I gotta get this to Mara. I'll keep you guys updated."

When he got to the room he found Mara lying on her side as the doctor stuck something in her back, "What's going on?"

"We're giving her an epidural." The specialist said. "Alright, I'm all done. The epidural should start working right away."

"Thank you." Mara said, "Baby, can you help me up, please?"

Phil quickly went to her side and helped her sit up, "Guess who is here?" he said handing her the ice chip cup.

"Who?"

"My dad. He apologized."

"You want to talk to him more? I'll be fine. If anything happens I'll make sure a nurse tells you."

"I'll be right out there if you need me. I'll send John in to see you for a little bit."

Mara nodded and continued to eat her ice chips.

Mara's labor didn't last too long. She still had her baby on Christmas Day. A healthy little girl. Even though the baby was a little early she was healthy as could be. Both Mara and Phil were happy about that.

Phil walked to the waiting room with a huge smile on his face, "It's a girl. She's perfect." He pulled out his phone and showed everyone the pictures he took, "Natalie Faith Brooks born December 25th, at 7:09pm weighing 6lbs even at 18 inches long."

Sara smiled at the picture of her first grandchild, "She's gorgeous. Who picked the name?"

"Mara did. We made a compromise that she'll name the girls and I'll name the boys. She wanted to name our daughter after something to do with Christmas. Natalie happens to mean 'born on Christmas Day'. I don't know how she came up with Faith but the name flows."

"Congratulations, son." Will patted Phil's shoulder.

When Phil walked back in the room, Mara smiled, "Hey, baby. I'm sorry I was a bit of a bitch earlier."

"No need to apologize."

Mara looked down at the little bundle in her arms, "You want to hold her?"

Phil took his tiny daughter in his arms, sat down and started talking softly to her. As Mara watched him she smiled to herself. Her life and relationship with Phil was more than she bargained for, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

_A/N 2: Please review._

_Be sure to check out my other stories. I'll be putting new stories up soon. Be on the look out._


End file.
